Kingdoms
by The World Of Rabbitleap
Summary: There's many different magic kingdoms: new and old. Each kingdom goes through fighting wars, making the citizens happy, and many other royal businesses they are to attend. Well, once upon a time... they were all happy until a certain kingdom made a threat against the one isolated kingdom that lived their lives in peace away from the other kingdoms.
1. Prologue

_Come 8 guardians..._

_As you try to awaken the savior..._

_He's waited years for release..._

_To get rid of the danger..._

_And darkness that shall cloud your vision..._

_Come awaken your savior..._

_And reawaken the memories of this savior!_

* * *

**So, this is only the prologue, but this is the start of the brand new story! Though, I'm going to say this, I won't start updating for about another 2 weeks so you'll have to wait. Anyways, all my weekends are pretty much packed with trips, track meets, parties, and anything else and I'm having a hard time with that, but I'm going to try my best like all tough anime girls do! I also want to celebrate having posting 11 stories and continuing to write! I will admit that at first, I was worried what others thought about my writing and now I'm fully confident in my writing just thanks to all of you on FanFiction! So, on my profile, go and vote for my new name! They are "The World Of Rabbitleap"; "Rabbitleap's World"; and "Rabbitleap's Imagination". So, I thank all of you for helping to build my confidence in writing on FanFiction and I hope you all continue to look forth to my writing! Look forth to the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Father, are you sure you want to expand into the Dragon Kingdom? It isn't called the Dragon Kingdom for nothing," Lucy faced her father, King Jude Heartfilia.

"I've sent a messenger there earlier. I had warned them that if they didn't send a royal to tomorrow's yearly ball, then I shall surely expand. Though, don't worry Lucy. I'm sure we'll receive some message back any moment," Jude explained only for the messenger to rush in.

"King Jude, the Dragon King, Acnologia has sent me back with a message," The messenger bowed down as he said those words.

"Continue," Jude ordered.

"He says that there shall be royalty, but if you go against the person they send, then there will be dragons attacking," The messenger passed on the message.

Jude dismissed the messenger and Lucy said, "Are you sure they'll be royal? I mean, wouldn't it be some kind of baby dragon of another dragon. King Acnologia doesn't have a son or daughter."

"No, it'll be a dragon slayer, but since when did Acnologia adopt one?" Jude rested, looking deep in thought.

"You mean a human will show up?" Lucy was taken aback.

"Yes, sometimes the villages and cities on the border have children wander out, never to come back. Dragons take them in and teach them dragon slaying magic, a very ancient magic and no dragon slayer ever leaves that country. Lucy, if they attack us, we'll be quite defenseless and useless against their attacks," Jude sighed, seeming to be in distress.

"I'll warn our guests if you like. I'm sure they'll understand," Lucy offered.

"Yes, please do. They don't have the greatest clothing either so please warn them to try not to anger them about what they wear or any other conversation that makes them feel uncomfortable. I'm sure they could destroy the whole castle," Jude instructed.

"I shall be off to greet the guests. I'll send mother to you if I see her," Lucy took her leave and went to the gates of the castle to greet their guests from the Fullbuster, Scarlet, Fernandez, and Fiore Kingdoms.

* * *

Hours later when all the guests arrive and sat down at the dining hall with King Jude at the head and Queen Layla and Princess Lucy sitting on either side of him. "I'm sure you've been warned of the unusual guests that will show up tomorrow at the ball, but it's a risk we can take. They've shown no activity and it's time we see if we can get to them. I hope my daughter has warned you not to anger them in any way. So, let us take a cheer for our new guests to show tomorrow!" Jude raised his glass and so did the others.

"To the ancient Dragon Kingdom who's decided to take on the offer of joining us. Cheers!" Jude took a sip of his drink.

"Cheers!" Cheered the others as they drank and conversation started at the table.

* * *

_Miles away, deep in the Dragon Kingdom_

"Fire Dragon King, Igneel; fire dragon slayer, Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel. I've called you here for a reason. The Heartfilia King wants us to have a represenative at their silly yearly ball tomorrow. Igneel, can you let Natsu go? They wanted royalty and I don't have an adopted son or daughter myself," Acnologia addressed them.

"That shall be fine. My son should be just fine going," Igneel answered.

Natsu said nothing. "Thank you. Now, please Natsu. If they say anything bad about you or anything about our land, I would like to know. I shall allow you to spar with someone who challenges you, but please don't kill anyone. I would send Metalicana's son, but I think you need to give him a beat down on him first before he can truly go to another kingdom," Acnologia instructed.

"Is there anything else?" Natsu asked.

"Please be nice to everyone there though don't eat anything. It would be better if you weren't killed through food poisoning. Also, can you wear what you're wearing at the moment to the ball. I would like to test these royals. True royals shouldn't care about clothing, but it seems they all do anyways," Acnologia gave the last instruction.

Natsu gave a nod in understanding. The clothes he was wearing was the best untorn clothes he had. "Igneel, I have to thank you again. Grandine's daughter is quite young and Metalicana's son has... metal in his head. I hope your son can throw some sense into that brain of his, but that can be for a later time. I hope I can get a report from you in a few days time, Natsu. I'm counting on you," Acnologia gave a small smile, but quickly turned back into his frown.

Igneel and Natsu left the area soon after.

* * *

**Yeah, second chapter complete! Though, onto more important business: School starts next week -.- And the way I'm updating is all at the end of the week so this story will be updated on Saturdays. So that's how it's going to roll next week and the next month after until June comes around! So, I hope you're enjoying this story so far and look forth to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Night of the ball_

The ball started and there was no sign of any dragon representative that Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were supposed to watch for. "I hope your father is right," Erza seemed to start doubting.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Acnologia wouldn't want his land invaded," Lucy encouraged.

"Isn't that him?" Gray pointed to a pink-haired man who was talking to Princess Lisanna from the Strauss Kingdom.

"His clothing looks quite casual. Let's go meet him," Lucy began to walk towards his direction.

Gray and Erza looked at eachother and then followed. Lucy came over to the two and Lisanna said," Lucy! I'm sure you'd like to talk to him! I have to go find my brother anyways."

Lisanna quickly moved away. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. You must come from the Dragon Kingdom," Lucy introduced herself.

"That's right, I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon King," The pink-haired man introduced himself.

"It's great to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Scarlet Kingdom. This is Gray Fullbuster, king of the Fullbuster Kingdom," Erza seemed to be interested.

"I have to ask. Where do you live? In a castle perhaps?" Gray asked.

"No, in forest clearings actually. Dragons only live outside," Natsu answered.

They nodded, understanding. "I should go introduce you to my father. I'm sure he would like to know that you're here," Lucy led Natsu through the crowd.

Erza and Gray stayed behind and talked on a different matter. Lucy led Natsu right to where King Jude and Queen Mirajane were talking. "You must be from the Dragon Kingdom!" Jude seemed awfully pleased.

"Yes, I am. My name is Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, fire dragon slayer," Natsu introduced himself.

Jude's expression changed to horror. "Y-You're the son of Igneel," Jude choked out.

"That's correct, but I am here under the order of King Acnologia. My father had given him permission for me to go," Natsu gave a small smirk.

"Father, I'm sure he'll do no harm. I would think King Acnologia gave no order for him to attack at the ball," Lucy tried to calm her father down.

"She's right. Though, having a problem with me means King Acnologia shall attack. I won't mention this, but be reminded," Natsu warned Jude.

The Heartfilia King straightened out and cleared his throat. "Right. Please, I hope you enjoy your time here before you leave. Hopefully you didn't bring any trouble with you."

"There might. One spoiled dragon slayer could of gone, but it seems he... has metal for a brain," Natsu couldn't think of anything better.

"Well, I hope he doesn't come and attack this ball party. I've heard of your extreme hearing and smelling abilities. I give you permission to wander out to stop him, but please be careful," Jude said.

"I can't say that there won't be damage, but I'll make sure it's avoided," Natsu said.

Jude gave a nod and changed the subject, "I'm sure you've had a long walk. Would you like anything?"

"No, Igneel brought me here. He thought about me walking, but decided that it would take forever," Natsu shook his head.

"Where did he drop you off?" Jude now seemed curious.

"As he flew, I jumped off," Natsu explained.

"Wow, quite the dare devil you are," Lucy commented.

"I was trained to do that. Igneel insisted it was an important skill," Natsu gave a nervous smile.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your night here," Jude walked away.

"Is there a balcony? I'm not very good with small spaces since I'm usually in open areas," Natsu asked Lucy.

"Sure, I can show you, but then I'll have to return here since I'm supposed to be present," Lucy once again led Natsu to where they had a balcony and Natsu nodded his thanks and Lucy left.

Natsu went over the railing and sat on top of it. He looked to the sky to see the stars dotting the sky.

About fifteen minutes passed and came out. "So is this where the representative of the Dragon Kingdom's hiding out?" A voice said.

Natsu's turned his head. "I'm the king of the Edolas Kingdom, King Mystogan," The man introduced himself.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu simply said.

"What are you doing up here?" Mystogan asked.

"Not used to crowded areas. I'd rather be out here," Natsu told him.

"That makes sense. It's quite crowded in there. I've heard from Queen Erza and King Gray that they think you're quite nice. The thoughts of dragons not caring for anyone, but themselves have faded from their thoughts," Mystogan continued.

Natsu said nothing, but his ears perked, hearing something familiar. Natsu looked down to see two familiar figures; a tall man with long black hair who was dragging a small dark blue-haired girl. Natsu stood up and was about to jump. "Stay here. Metal Head came," Natsu said and the before he jumped, he heard Mystogan ask, "Metal Head?"

Natsu pinpointed himself to separate the man's grip from the girl. Feet first, he landed on the man's arm, making him snatch it back and Natsu landed on the floor. "Oi, Tin Can. Why are you here and why is Wendy with you?" Natsu snarled.

"I dragged that brat here. You've got no right to be here in my place," Gajeel snarled.

"I was asked by Acnologia personally. He told me that you've got a few loose screws in that head that I need to tighten for you," Natsu hissed.

"Natsu-san, please don't do anything to rash," Wendy warned.

"No, I won't, but I'm sure that Metalicana's coming to pick him up. I'm sure Grandine will too," Natsu said, looking at the sky for a couple of moments before looking back at Gajeel.

"They ain't coming Salamander," Gajeel gave a smile.

"Wendy, stay here," Natsu moved in a flash.

"Mode: Lightning Flame Dragon!" Natsu took Gajeel by the collar and went up into the sky, meeting a dark gray dragon's back. "Thanks for the help Natsu. Are you going to get Wendy? Grandine fretted when Wendy was gone," Metalicana asked.

"No, I'll keep her with me. Tell Grandine that in about an hour and a half she'll be coming home. She'll be under my care," Natsu told the gray dragon.

"Fine with me. Tell Igneel to come over one day with you to see who's stronger," Metalicana began to fly off and Natsu jumped off, landing on his feet next to Wendy.

"You'll be staying with me for a bit," Natsu said.

Natsu then picked her up and they went sailing up and landed on the balcony. Mystogan fell back from them, looking shocked. "Sorry if I scared you a bit. It was uncalled for," Natsu apologized.

"I'm at a loss of words of what you've just done," Mystogan admitted.

"Only a few dragon slayers learn to do that. I'm one of the ones that actually got to learn it," Natsu told him and looked down at Wendy, adding, "This is Wendy Marvell. She's the daughter of the Sky Dragon Queen, Grandine," Natsu introduced the girl to Mystogan.

"It's nice to meet you, Wendy," Mystogan greeted the girl.

Wendy gave a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement. "Who was the other guy that came, but you took back up on that dark gray dragon?" Mystogan asked Natsu.

"Oh, that guy? That's Gajeel, son of the Iron Dragon King, Metalicana. Though, the problem with him is that he isn't very social and he'll easily challenge anyone to a fight. He could've been the one to come to this party, but King Acnologia said his head was made of metal. Of course, he somehow heard of the ball we were attending," Natsu explained.

"That explains a lot. If you will excuse me, I need to get back inside," Mystogan excused himself and went back in.

"Come on, Wendy. We should get back in also," Natsu told Wendy and led her back inside.

* * *

**My brain just cannot comprehend what happened in the manga. My brain has stopped and has been trying to comprehend and I've read the chapter twice over! Well, I'm also very sorry for skipping last week, but it was crazy last week and I'm barely now getting the time to write chapters. Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed not only my story, but also the recent Fairy Tail anime and manga! (because both of them were quite amazing this week)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

They entered and went straight back in the ballroom. "Natsu-san, it's a bit crowded in here," Wendy told Natsu.

"Yeah, I know," Natsu told Wendy.

"Natsu, there you are!" Lucy came over to them and peered over at Wendy.

"Who's this?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, this is Wendy, she's also royal," Natsu introduced Wendy.

"Hello, Wendy. I'm Lucy," Lucy offered a smile.

"Hello," Wendy responded shyly.

"Oh, Natsu, please, come meet Toma E. Fiore. He's been wanting to meet someone from the Dragon Country," Jude came up to him, but the King of Fiore showed himself.

"No need, Jude. I've come," Toma told Jude.

Natsu's eyes flashed, fear ran through them, before they went back to normal. Toma laid his eyes on Natsu and surprise filled his eyes. "Son of Igneel," Toma said and peered around Natsu to see Wendy and added, "Also the Daughter of Grandine."

"You know eachother?" Jude asked.

"We met years ago," Natsu answered.

"Jude, would you please leave me and these two alone, you too, Princess. I believe Hisui was looking for you anyway," Toma told the two.

Both left the three alone. "I'm sorry what had happened on my visit to your country. It wouldn't have happened if I didn't bring any guards and had completely trusted Acnologia," Toma apologized.

"Next time, if you visit, it'll be much different. Though, Igneel may not forgive you for scarring my neck," Natsu told him.

"Grandine may not forgive you either," Wendy added quietly.

"It almost caused a war, you know. You're lucky Acnologia was able to stop the three," Natsu told him.

"Is the third one here?" Toma looked around.

"He tried, but apparently, according to Acnologia, he needs to have a few screws tightened within that brain of his," Natsu told him.

"That's a... joke, right?" Toma asked.

"You can ask Acnologia himself. I wouldn't have a clue," Natsu said before turning and gently pushing Wendy as they parted away from Toma.

Natsu-san, how many kingdoms are there exactly?" Wendy asked, looking around the area.

"There's a lot of kingdoms, both good and bad. Though, there's no saying how many kingdoms there are exactly," Natsu answered.

"If there were to be a mass war, it would tear many kingdoms apart, wouldn't it?" Wendy asked quietly, knowing that there should be no one speaking about war here.

Natsu gave a nod to the question. War was a subject to be avoided to be said with many representatives around, especially when King Jude Heartfilia was willing to wedge one on the Dragon Kingdom for not showing up at the ball. There was no questioning whether he would have done it or not, but to be on the safe side, he was sent to avoid there being a war.

The ball began to gain a shortage of representatives as they all either went to their rooms to rest for the early morning trip home or had left to get back to their kingdoms. Natsu and Wendy found King Jude with Princess Lucy and they approached him. "Thanks for having us, King Jude. We'll be making our way home now," Natsu thanked the king.

"Thank you for coming and representing the Dragon Kingdom, both of you," King Jude gave a smile and nod.

Natsu gave a smile and both turned, finding the exit and began their trek home, searching for a dragon in the sky to pick them up.

* * *

**That was the end! please tell me if you would like a sequel to this as I can come up with one since this story is pretty easy to write, actually. Hope you enjoyed this little story, though!**


End file.
